Maybe
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Four-shot. Season 2. Veronica comes to a startling realization.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Maybe  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Veronica/Logan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 610  
 **Summary:** One-shot, will possibly become a two-shot. Season 2. Veronica comes to a startling realization.

* * *

"So, do you have me on a crucifix yet?"

Logan's question snapped Veronica out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"You heard me. Do you have me on a crucifix yet? Every time I don't live up to your expectations of what I should be, that's what it feels like."

She rolled her eyes. "You're using an innocent girl's feelings to help yourself. How is that right?"

"How is it right that I go to jail for something I didn't do?" he retorted harshly. "I don't see you singing the injustice of that. Unless, of course, you believe I actually did it." The last part was stated softly.

Unable to help yourself, she felt her heart soften a little towards Logan. "No, I don't believe you did it. I _never_ believed you did it, but it's still wrong to use a girl who really likes you. She's going to end up getting her heart broken."

Logan looked at the ground. "Maybe I actually like her."

"But her father..."

"I didn't know who her father was when I first met her. I liked her before that. If I'm going to be with her anyways, I might as well as use it to get free from these false charges."

Veronica swallowed. She had never thought Logan's feelings might be genuine. "You like her?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "A little bit. So what?"

"Um, I have to go. Need to speak to a teacher." She gathered her textbooks and quickly left, ignoring Logan's shocked expression.

The only thing going through her mind was, _'Logan likes her.'_

* * *

That day, when the final school bell rang, Veronica found herself sitting back at the very same table, trying to figure out why she was feeling the way she was feeling.

"Hey, Veronica," Mac said, joining her at the table.

Veronica didn't look up from hands. "I got angry at Logan because I thought he was using Hannah. And when I confronted him about it, he admitted that he might be getting something out of the relationship, but that didn't mean he didn't like Hannah."

"And?"

Veronica heard the amusement behind that one word, and she finally allowed her eyes to meet Mac's. " _And_ , that bothers me. It bothers me a lot. I didn't think he actually liked her, and it annoys me that he does. Why?'

She laughed. "Veronica, you're not a stupid girl. You know why it bothers you."

"I don't want that to be true, though. How can I possibly still have feelings for him? Duncan was my true love."

Mac bit her bottom lip uncertainly, as if she was deciding if she should say what she was thinking. She must have decided in the affirmative. "No, he wasn't. He was the safe choice, the one that didn't make you crazy with emotion. Maybe the innocent Veronica Mars, the only before Lilly was murdered would have had Duncan as her true love, but that doesn't work for the more cynical Veronica Mars, and deep down, you know that is true. Cynical Veronica Mars needs someone as cynical as her, someone that fights with her and makes her think. And that has always been Logan Echolls."

"So, what do I do?"

"Tell Logan," Mac suggested.

"He likes Hannah," she argued.

"That doesn't mean he stopped liking – no, _loving_ – you."

Veronica looked across the courtyard and saw Logan staring at her and Mac. His eyes held an emotion in them, an emotion they always held, an emotion that before now, she stubbornly ignored. "Maybe," she whispered, wondering if she could actually follow her heart for once. Take a risk. _'Maybe,'_ her mind echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Maybe  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Veronica/Logan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Summary:** Now will be a multi-chapter. Season 2. Veronica comes to a startling realization.

 **Chapter 2**

"Is that a magical elixir that you have there?" Logan asked.

Veronica prided herself with the fact that she didn't jump. "Nothing like that. Why?"

"You're staring at it pretty hard."

Veronica finally tore her gaze away from her glass and met his eyes. She did her best to not let her emotions shine through. "Just thinking."

"About?"

Veronica smirked at him. "How is that any of your business?"

"I was wondering if your thoughts had anything to do with me."

Her heart shuddered. Did he know? How? Only Mac was aware of her feelings, and Veronica didn't think the other girl would betray her trust. Then again, Mac might if she thought she was helping. She swallowed nervously. "Why would I be thinking about you?"

"I'm not sure, but ever since you confronted me about Hannah, you've been avoiding me. You usually go out of your way to hassle me, and I kind of miss an annoying blonde girl always being on my case."

She forced a smile and allowed herself to relax. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have other things on my mind. Believe it or not, but I don't worry about you 24/7."

Logan pouted. "I'm not worthy of your concern."

"I think that's Hannah's job now," she stated, hoping she hid her bitterness about that fact well enough.

By the way he raised his eyebrows at her she didn't think she was that successful. "What's your problem with Hannah now? I told you I wasn't using her."

She quickly stood up and gathered her books. She took her water bottle as well. "I know."

"What's with the attitude then?"

"Nothing," Veronica pressed, hoping he would just let it go as she tried to walk pass him.

Of course, Logan never knew how to cooperate, and he never allowed things to just drop. He blocked her path. "Talk to me," he ordered.

Veronica straightened her spine and stared at him with fierce, unyielding eyes. "There's nothing to talk about. Please, step aside."

Logan looked as if he wanted to argue with her but finally he did as she asked, allowing her to brush by him. She did her best to not shiver as their arms touched and avoided meeting his eyes.

She couldn't get away from him fast enough.

* * *

Logan watched her fast pace and wondered, once again, what was going on with her. Veronica had never been a talkative person when it came to her emotions, but this was bad even for her.

Did she still miss Duncan? The idea made him want to punch a wall.

How could she _still_ be hung up on a guy that was wrong for her? Duncan and Veronica belonged together when Lilly had been alive. Afterwards, it was like they were two puzzle pieces from completely different puzzles. They didn't fit anymore and neither one of them wanted to admit it.

Veronica needed to move on from her past and pick someone who worked for her future. Someone who knew the real Veronica, flaws and all, and still loved her. Someone who didn't expect her to change to fit in. Someone who loved her and would continue loving her, even when things went bad.

Logan couldn't deny what his heart still claimed. He still loved Veronica. He never stopped loving her. Neither Kendall nor Hannah would be able to change that, and it was time to stop fooling himself.

What should he do about it, though?

He closed his eyes but opened them once again when he heard a voice call his name. Hannah. Sweet, innocent Hannah. None of this was her fault, but she still ended up in the middle of it all the same.

He knew what the first thing he had to do was and dreaded it. He didn't want to see Hannah's tears, but he knew he couldn't keep lying to her, especially not when he finally stopped lying to himself.

He had to break up with her, and this time, for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Maybe  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Veronica/Logan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Summary:** Now will be a multi-chapter. Season 2. Veronica comes to a startling realization.  
 **Notes:** There will be one more chapter after this to wrap things up.

 **Chapter 3**

"It's so velvety," Madison Sinclair declared loudly.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Something you want to say?" Madison hissed.

Veronica smirked. "I hate to not be a part of such a riveting conversation, but I have things to do." She closed her locker and left Madison and her cohorts.

Veronica was heading to her office/the girls' bathroom when she noticed Hannah Griffin angrily stomping towards her. She took a deep breath, planning to ignore her jealousy towards the other blonde and send a friendly smile her way.

Unfortunately, Hannah stopped that from happening when she hissed angrily, "I hope you're very happy, Veronica Mars."

Veronica raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?"

"Logan just broke up with me."

Veronica did her best to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. Logan no longer having a girlfriend didn't change anything for her. "And how is that my problem?"

"We both know he broke up with me because of you."

Again, she had to stamp down the happy fluttering in her stomach. "Did her tell you that?"

"No, but everyone knows the story of Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars. It was disgusting how many times I caught him looking at you, and it's disgusting how many times you look at him. The both of you disgust me, and frankly, you deserve each other."

She threw her hair over her shoulder, and in true drama princess form (Trina would be proud), she stomped away loudly, but not before sending another withering look Veronica's way.

Veronica swallowed. Was it true? Did Logan break up with Hannah for Veronica? There was only one way to find out for sure.

She took out her cell phone and pressed number 2, ignoring the fact that Logan was still on her speed dial. She put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring, praying that he would pick up his own phone. She really didn't want to have to track him down. She could of course, but it was such a time consuming task.

"Hey."

Veronica didn't smile even if her lips slightly twitched. "I need to talk to you."

"Come to our spot."

She could hear the amusement in his voice and didn't even have to ask what spot he was referring to. There was only place he could mean at Neptune High.

She pocketed the phone and finally made her way to the girls' bathroom, seeing the out of order sign on the door. Veronica rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open. "Just like old times."

"Good memories," Logan agreed.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Hannah."

He smirked. "I'm not going to even play dumb. I have a good idea what she said to you."

"I'm glad. Is it true? Did you..."

"Did I break up with Hannah because of you? I'm not surprised she figured it out; she's a smart girl."

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed, desperately wanting a straightforward answer.

Instead of answering her, Logan asked his own question. "Would it matter to you if I had?"

Veronica opened her mouth and then shut it without making a sound. Logan was actually going to make her say it. Quietly, fearfully, she whispered, "Yes."

"What was that?" he asked, eyes gleaming mischievously.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it would matter to me. In fact, I would really like it if I was the reason you broke up with Hannah. There! Happy?" she asked with a glare.

"Very happy," he softly murmured as he walked towards her. He grabbed her t-shirt and tugged her forward so their bodies touched as much as possible.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" she whispered, her breath shallow as need rose inside of her.

He didn't verbally answer her. Instead he kissed her, pouring all of his emotions into it.

And she closed her eyes, simply enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Maybe  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Veronica/Logan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Summary:** Now will be a multi-chapter. Season 2. Veronica comes to a startling realization.  
 **Notes:** Thank you so much. I never imagined I would get this kind of response. This is the most reviews I got on a relatively short story.

 **Chapter 4**

Logan's lips were doing pleasant things to her neck, but she wrestled up the willpower to push him away from her. "I'm pretty sure we both have class," she muttered, trying but ultimately failing to put a good amount of distance between their bodies.

"But history is the bane of my existence, and this is so much more fun," he replied, cupping her cheek and guiding his lips to meet hers.

She didn't put up more of a fight against the kiss. Because who was she kidding? She wanted it _just_ as much as he did.

Her phone beeped, and she once again attempted to gather her senses. "This is fun, but I have to go to class."

Logan's arms tightened around her. "I don't want to let go of you."

She raised her eyebrows as she rested her hands on his chest.

"When we're apart, you'll think. And if you think, you'll decide this was a mistake. It's better for me when you _don't_ think."

Veronica stifled that laugh that bubbled up in her throat. She knew Logan wouldn't appreciate it. "Logan, I want to be with you. I thought you believed it because you made me say it."

"I want to believe it, but we don't have a good track record."

"You mean I don't have a good track record."

Logan shook his head. "No, I meant 'we.' I'm not laying the blame solely on you. I know I've done and said stupid shit we're you're concerned."

"Not as stupid as accusing you of raping me and killing Lily."

Logan averted his eyes. "No, not as stupid as that."

"And I've never apologized to you for that either. Just like I never apologized for running when things got difficult. I try so hard to not be like my mom. I don't want to become an undependable alcoholic, but I did pick up one of her other unsavory traits. I run instead of working to make things better. I ran last year when I thought you were guilty without any solid evidence. And I ran over the summer when I saw you self-destructing. Instead of trying to help you, I did what was easiest. And for that, I'm sorry. I want to be with you, though. And I don't want to keep running. However, every now and then, you might have to remind me of that fact. Especially when you make me want to pull out my hair. Because let's be honest, you have a tendency to frustrate me like no one else."

Logan smirked. "If I didn't frustrate you, our relationship would be boring."

Veronica nodded. "Very true." She stood on her toes to kiss him again. And when they parted just enough to breathe, she whispered against his lips, "So, don't worry about me thinking. It won't change how I feel about you."

"Promise?" he asked after another chaste peck to her lips.

Instead of verbalizing her answer, she pressed her lips against his for another hard kiss.

He held her tight against his body, and she whimpered as his fingers dug into her back, but it was a feeling that she wouldn't be complaining about anytime soon.

Veronica did manage to escape Logan's evil, but oh-so-adorable, clutches to go to class, and they met up in the parking lot when the final bell rang.

She noticed Hannah's dirty look when the other blonde spotted her and Logan together, and Veronica felt a bit guilty about it.

Logan must have sensed Veronica's discomfort because he put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close. "Ignore her. She'll get over it easy enough."

"Are you sure? I mean, you were her boyfriend, and I –"

"And you nothing. I chose to break up with her because I still loved you, and I thought it was better to be honest than keep lying to her. It would have hurt her worse if I did lie to her, and she found out the truth later on."

"I guess so," Veronica reluctantly agreed, allowing Logan's lips to touch hers.

"Meet me at the Grand?"

Veronica saw Mac grinning at her from across the parking lot and fought the rising blush at what her friend would surely say the next time they talked. "I need to check in with my dad at the office, but I'll be there in about an hour?"

He kissed her again. "See you then."

She watched him walk away to his yellow monstrosity and stomped down the happy fluttering in her stomach.

Veronica wanted to get her check-in with her dad over with as soon as possible; she had a lot of catching up to do with Logan.


End file.
